There are many known devices for slicing logs into lumber. Large commercial saws are generally designed to move the saw through wood rather than the wood through the saw. Such devices depend on the weight of the log as part of the holding device. However, smaller logs lack the weight to function properly with this method. Additionally, cutting shorter and/or smaller diameter logs is particularly difficult because such logs are more difficult to keep properly aligned.
Attempts to solve this problem include attaching a straight edge to the log using fasteners such as screws and nails. The straight edge provides support to the log and can be used against a fence to push the log through a saw. However, such fasteners can significantly damage the wood.
Also, the current ability to cut stacks of boards is limited in that the boards typically have to be placed on edge. As a result, irregularities on the downward-facing edges are hidden, often requiring the boards to be recut. One alternative is the time-consuming process of cutting boards individually.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a significant need in the art for systems and methods for improved handling of wood.